


Nightmares

by jasmine_iroh (orphan_account)



Category: Avatar: Legend of Korra
Genre: F/M, Fluff, Horror, bolin hates ghost stories, somewhat hurt/comfort, spoopy
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-18
Updated: 2020-09-18
Packaged: 2021-03-08 02:14:19
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,415
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26518042
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/jasmine_iroh
Summary: You and Bolin are unable to sleep after watching a horror mover, but neither of you will admit that the mover scared you two.
Relationships: Bolin (Avatar) & Reader, Bolin (Avatar)/Reader
Comments: 2
Kudos: 49





	Nightmares

"(Y/N), are you sure about this..?” Bolin asked, hesitant.

“Why wouldn’t I be sure?” you responded, only half-focused on the conversation. You flipped through numerous tapes in Varrick’s office, intent on finding something spooky.

Bolin fidgeted with his tunic. “I dunno...I mean, you know my low tolerance for ghost stories..”

You didn’t really hear him. Instead, you found a tape labeled, ”The Lotus Pond.” Eager, you held it up to Bolin, who looked at it with wide eyes, as it if were about to grow teeth and bite him any second.

“What do you think? Sounds interesting, huh?" You flipped the tape over to examine the writing on the back. "Says here that's it's based on a real life urban legend."

He gently lowered the tape away from your face. "(Y/N), _please."_

You sighed at your boyfriend's terrified expression, and smiled softly. "Alright, fine. I guess we can watch _Nuktuk: Hero of the South!_ again." You placed the tape back on its original spot, and began to walk out of Varrik's office.

Bolin bit his lip, evidently torn. Sure, ghost stories scared the shit out of him, but disappointing you was his number one fear. He reached out for your arm and pulled you around. "Fine...I guess we can watch 'The Lotus Pond..'"

You reached up to cup his cheek. "Are you sure? I don't want to do something that makes you uncomfortable."

He smiled weakly, and put his much larger hand on top of yours. "Sure. Who knows? Maybe it's not so scary after all." 

* * *

Bolin was dead wrong.

The movie dictated the story of a girl who found out that her boyfriend was cheating on her while she waited for him near a lotus pond. Devastated, she threw herself into the pond, committing suicide. It then followed the story of a young couple who met near the very same lotus pond that the girl drowned herself in. The spirit of the girl called out to the boy, and even tried to drag him down with her, but the couple escaped. Apparently, the boy looked exactly like the girl's cheating boyfriend, so she was hell-bent on dragging the boy down with her.

Of course, the mover was chock-full of jumpscares and eerie music, all of which had Bolin basically sobbing into the crook of your neck. Even Pabu didn't dare go into your shared bedroom. Surprisingly, the mover had actually scared you, too, despite your much higher toleration of the horror genre. When the mover finally showed the ending credits, the top of Bolin's head peeped out from under the blankets, visibly shaking. He looked much paler than usual. You were afraid as well, but you did an amazing job of covering it up. The only thing that revealed your fear was how tightly you were holding Bolin's hand.

"W-Wow! That was...s-something else!" Bolin squeaked, his voice cracking.

"Uh-huh. It sure was," you replied, keeping your voice controlled and steady. You didn't want to believe that something as silly as a simple mover had made your blood run cold. "Are you scared?"

"Wha-? Me, scared?" he snorted at the idea, despite his viridescent eyes darting everywhere, jumping at the slightest noises. "You are horribly mistaken, (Y/N). I, Bolin, am not scared."

You raised an eyebrow. "Okay, tough guy. Think you can get me a glass of water from the dark, dark kitchen?"

Bolin seemed terror-struck at the idea of going into the kitchen alone at this time of night. He seemed to shrink into the mattress, hoping that it would eat him up and shield him from the world, but he couldn't _not_ get the water for you. He wanted to appear stable to you, so you wouldn't think of him as a complete coward. "I think I will." 

He wrapped himself securely in blankets before walking towards the door, but realizing that you were about to be all alone in the equally dark bedroom, you hastily jumped up and also wrapped yourself in the rest of the sheets. "I-I'll go with you!"

The earthbender smirked as you waddled towards him, glancing around the ghostly bedroom, trying his best to conceal the immense relief he felt. "Really? Why?"

"I-" you struggled to come up with an explanation. "I wanted some toast, too."

"I could've gotten it for you," Bolin replied, opening the door for you.

You bit the inside of your cheek. "I like my toast a specific way, okay?"

His smirk turned into a grin. "If you say so."

"I _do_ say so," you shot back, scowling.

Side by side, the two of you trudged to the kitchen, Bolin letting out the occasional gasp. In the dark, seemingly normal objects distorted into ghostly figures in his eyes, causing him to panic. You put a comforting hand on his arm as the two of you arrived at the kitchen, opening the refrigerator to extract a slice of bread before putting it into the toaster. The odd gadgets that Varrick and Asami designed were truly remarkable to you.

Beside you, Bolin poured water into an empty cup before handing it to you, eyeing the tasteless liquid distrustingly. 

"Bo, it was just a mover. I'm not going to become infected with the girl's spirit just by drinking water." You rolled your eyes as you drank the refreshing fluid, before washing it in the sink.

"You're right, you're right. It was just a mover. Just a mover," Bolin repeated, breathing deeply. He closed his eyes, evidently calm.

The comfortable atmosphere was suddenly interrupted by a loud noise.

"Son of a bitch!" you shrieked, pulling the blankets over your face. Your legs quivered as your breathing sped up, the adrenaline coursing through your veins.

"(Y/N), that was just the toaster..." Bolin was unable to muffle his laughter as you uncovered your face, staring at the toast that was peeking out of the toaster.

"I-It was..?"

"Yeah, it was."

Your boyfriend snickered as you begrudgingly snatched the hot portion of bread, before nibbling on its edges.

"You're not gonna put jam or anything on it?" he inquired, slightly breathless from laughing.

"No, I'm not. I like it plain," you answered, making your way back to your secure bed. In all honesty, you wished you could've put something on it to give it more flavor, but you couldn't stand being in the ever-present darkness of the kitchen anymore.

Bolin was about to reply to your statement, but something stopped him cold.

"Bo? What's the matter?" you inquired, anxious.

He merely looked at you, his eyes petrified, before he began to breathe deeply, calming himself. "Nothing, I just have to use the restroom."

You didn't buy his sense of serenity. In the mover, there was a scene in which the boy was about to use the restroom, but the spirit of the girl reached out from the toilet to drag him underneath. "Do you want me to go with you?"

The earthbender's eyes glowed hopefully, but he raised an eyebrow. "Why would you want to go with me in the bathroom?"

Sighing, you embraced your boyfriend. "You don't have to be brave for me, Bo. Lots of people are afraid of horror movers, it's nothing to be ashamed of."

Bolin hugged you back tightly. "Oh, thank the spirits. I don't think I could've held up this façade for long. But you have to promise not to look, okay?"

"I will make no such promises."

"(Y/N)!"

"Relax, I'm only kidding."

You smiled as he opened the door to the bathroom, his cheeks flushed, before he pulled the blankets over your head and turned you to face the wall. Bolin hummed a jolly tune as he went, before flushing the toilet. You pulled the sheets from your face as he washed his hands, admiring the way his hair glowed in the artificial light.

He dried his hands on a nearby towel before opening the door for you. However, he didn't follow. You looked at him quizzically, but he motioned for you to wait for him in the bedroom. As you laid down, wrapping yourself comfortably in the sheets, Bolin let out a scream as he turned off the lights, running from the bathroom to your bedroom, jumping onto the mattress and burying himself in blankets.

"Oh, Bolin, how can I be scared when you're around?" you fake-swooned, snuggling close to your boyfriend. 

He grinned, wrapping his arms around you securely. "Don't worry, I'll protect you."


End file.
